fastandfuriousfandomcom-20200222-history
1970 Chevrolet Chevelle SS
|image = |make = |model = 1970 Chevrolet Chevelle SS 454 |manufacture = |production = 1970 |status = Discontinued |class = Mid-size |bodystyle = Sport coupe |plate = 290 QKH Fast & Furious (film) JSM 586 Fast & Furious (film) |Driver = Dominic Toretto |see also = Chevrolet Camaro |engine = 502 GM Performance V8 |bodymods = Year One body and trim Hanaman fiberglass cowl induction |wheels = Coys C-55 Gun Metal Front size: 17-by-8.0 inches Rear size: 17-by-9.5 inches |tires = General Exclaim Front size: 235/50R17 Rear size: 275/55R17 |suspensionmods = Hotchkis shocks and springs |Fate = Destroyed (first one) Active (second one) |Used for = General driving Street racing Smuggling heroin |Appears In = }} The 1970 Chevrolet Chevelle SS is a major car driven by Dominic Toretto in The Fast and the Furious and Fast & Furious. History ''The Fast and the Furious'' Following his escape from Los Angeles, Dominic reaches Baja, Mexico. In Baja, Dominic drives a red Chevrolet Chevelle SS to an unknown destination. ''Fast & Furious'' Dominic returns to Los Angeles in the red Chevelle to attend the funeral of his wife, Letty Ortiz. Later, he visits his sister, Mia Toretto, who takes him to the site where Letty had been murdered. In preparation for the audition race set up by Arturo Braga, Dominic sands the original paint down to the bare metal and repaints it grey, and modifies the car under the hood. The car accrues minor damage during the race from Alex, who rams it with his BMW E39. The car is driven to victory by Dominic. After completing the tunnel run with the car, knowing that he is going to be attacked and possibly killed, Dominic leaves a can of slightly open, leaking gas, and also leaves his cigarette lighter turned on. Dom has a verbal standoff with Fenix Calderon about Letty's death and used their confrontation as a way to distract Calderon. The nitrous oxide pressure within the Chevelle built to a point that it caused the lighter to fly off and spark. The car detonates, allowing Dominic to beat Fenix and escape from the ambush with only one bullet wound. The Chevelle SS is destroyed alongside Brian O'Conner's 2002 Nissan Skyline GT-R R34. ''The Fate of the Furious'' Some time after the events of Furious 7, Dom purchased a red and black 1970 Chevrolet Chevelle SS 454, identical to the one from the first film. After Dom goes rogue, Letty sits in the car and opens the glovebox, finding a picture of herself, Dom, Brian and Mia. Trivia * After Dom repaints his Chevelle in Fast & Furious, he also changes his license plates to JSM 586; the same plate used by Sean Boswell's 1971 Chevrolet Monte Carlo in The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift. ** The JSM 586 California plate was also used on Katherine Heigl's character's Volkswagen in the 2007 film Knocked Up; her sister Debbie's vehicle has the license plate 290 QKH, which is the license plate used on Dom's Chevelle before he repainted it. Gallery Screenshots The Fast and the Furious Dom driving through Baja Mexico.jpg|Dom driving through Baja, Mexico Dom's Chevelle - Mexico.jpg Chevrolet Chevelle SS-01.jpg|Top down view of the Chevelle in Baja, Mexico Dom's Chevelle SS - Mexico.jpg Dom's 1970 Chevrolet Chevelle.png|Dom in Baja, Mexico Chevrolet Chevelle SS-02.jpg|Front view of the Chevelle Chevrolet Chevelle SS-03.jpg|Interior view of the Chevelle while Dominic is in Baja Fast & Furious Dom working on the Chevelle - Panama.png|Dom working on the Chevelle while in Panama Dom's Chevelle - Fast 4.png Dom's Chevelle SS - Fast 4.png Chevrolet Chevelle SS - Fast & Furious.png Dom working on his Chevelle.png Dom working on the Chevelle.png Chevelle Modifications Complete.png Dom's Chevelle - Repainted.png|Dominic's red Chevelle after it's been repainted Dom's Chevelle - Koreatown Street Race.png Braga's GPS - The Four Racers.png Braga's Street Race - The Four Racers.png Braga's GPS - Silvia, Skyline, Chevelle, E39.png Braga's GPS - Silvia, Skyline, Chevelle, E39 (2).png E39, Chevelle SS, Skyline GT-R & Silvia S15.png BMW E39, Chevelle SS & Skyline R34 GT-R.png Dom's Chevelle - Wheelie.png Skyline, Chevelle & E39.png Dom's Chevelle - Street Race.png BMW E39 - Median.png BMW E39 - Flipped.png Dom's Chevelle - Jump.png Dom's Chevelle - Rear View.png Brian vs. Dom - Skyline R34 GT-R & Chevelle SS 454.png Dom vs. Brian - Chevelle SS & Skyline R34 GT-R.png Braga's GPS - Nissan Skyline & Chevelle SS.png Dom hits Brian - Chevelle & Skyline R34 GT-R.png Dom wins - Chevelle & Skyline.png Dom's Chevelle - Braga's Warehouse.png Braga's Warehouse - The Four Drivers.png Dom & his Chevelle - back in Mexico.png Dom's Chevelle - Front View.png Skyline R34, G37, Mustang GT & Chevelle SS.png Dom's Chevelle Explodes.png Car Explosion (1).png Car Explosion (2).png Mustang GT & Chevelle SS - Destroyed.png The Fate of the Furious 1970 Chevrolet Chevelle SS 454 (F8).jpg 1970 Chevelle SS (Garage - F8).png Tej, Ramsey & Letty (1970 Chevelle SS - F8).png Ramsey + Letty (1970 Chevrolet Chevelle).png Letty sitting inside the Chevelle (F8).png Roman, Ramsey, Tej & Letty (Chevrolet Chevelle - F8).png Promotional Mia_Toretto_(F4)-03.jpg|Mia stands in front of Dominic's Chevelle Mia_Toretto_(F4)-04.jpg|Dominic and Mia inside the Chevelle Dominic_and_Brian_(F4)-01.jpg Dominic_Toretto_(F4)-01.jpg Fast_&_Furious_4-02.jpg Fast_&_Furious_4-17.jpg Fast_&_Furious_4-04.jpg Fast_&_Furious_4-05.jpg Fast_&_Furious_4-16.jpg References Category:Cars Category:Muscle cars Category:The Fast and The Furious Cars Category:The Fast and the Furious Category:Fast & Furious Cars Category:Fast & Furious